


The Three Rs

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect, and the rank of Lieutenant Colonel." <i>Intruder</i> missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Rs

**Author's Note:**

> Summary and, consequently, the title, come from (a modified version of) Hammond's speech during Carter's promotion to Major in SG-1's _Fair Game_.
> 
> Originally posted to Command Dynamics August 2005.

Elizabeth couldn't keep from smiling as she and Landry pinned the insignia to John's uniform. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this proud.

Rodney and Carson were the only others present, but John seemed okay with that. He had a small smile on his face, an honest one, without the usual sardonic edge. It was a rare smile.

She stepped back, squeezing his arm. His eyes flicked to hers and she saw something in his gaze she'd never seen before.

Elizabeth was proud of him.

For the first time since she'd met him, he looked proud of himself.

_\--end--_


End file.
